1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer software systems and in particular to an updating facility for computer software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, software fixes/updates to products already released to customers are livered by creating a refresh of the base image or via fix pack installers. Some products also have the capability of creating a new image by combining the base install plus cumulative fixes to create a new installer. Either process requires the maintenance of code and incurs costs for testing, translation and media. Consequently, a significant amount of resources are consumed. These installations also tend to be extremely large compared to the changes that are needed to address the actual product issue(s).